


【SD】车 {米-胆小丁}

by Dumnomy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumnomy/pseuds/Dumnomy
Summary: #一辆车#米&胆小丁





	【SD】车 {米-胆小丁}

Dean看着Sam腿间的那根阴茎，直直挺立着，靠着对方的小腹。一想到那根庞然大物会进入自己的后穴，Dean心中瞬间充满了巨大的阴茎将后面撕裂的景象。

他也许会被那根阴茎撕成两半！

但是现在的样子，两个人在床上全裸着，自己的一条腿被Sam举起来，私密处被他一览无余。也许自己突然说不做，Sam也可以压住他，把那个在普遍的男性中，算是巨人的阴茎塞进他的屁股里。

“Sam！等等！”Dean感谢自己突然想起来，床头柜里还放着一罐润滑剂，他取出来递给Sam。

“不是……已经涂过了吗？”

Sam有些困惑的看着Dean，涂在阴茎上的物质，在灯光的反射下，显得更加巨大。

“后，后面还没有……”Dean每蹦出来一个字，声音就小一点。

“需要吗？”Sam勾住Dean的两条大腿，手臂一用力，就将躺着的人带过来。兴致勃勃的阴茎抵住了臀缝，“你已经不知道被我干了多少次了，后面的洞早就已经可以完美的容纳这个。”

他使坏的用阴茎的头部，在那个小洞的周围顶了顶，“或者说……你已经怕到连床都不敢上了吗？”

“谁不敢了！但……平常人也没有这种怪物阴茎……”即使后半句的声音几乎完全消失，但还是被贴近Dean的Sam听了个清楚。

“平常人？”阴茎的头部顶开小洞，开始一点点的向里进，“你还和别人做了？”

“没有，我没有，Sa-Sam你要相信我。”Dean突然不知道该担心自己被后面的东西撕成两半，或者是Sam的怀疑。

Sam当然知道，自从他们在一起后，Dean甚至在酒吧也只是到处瞟上几眼，但是身下的人慌乱的神情，甚至让他的老二又硬了几分。

Dean能都感觉到，里面的阴茎有涨大了几圈，但是向里进入的动作仍然没有停下。

“Sa-Sam，不要了，不要再进来了。”

“Dean……我才进去了一半。”Sam的声线比平常更低，很容易便能听出来里面充满的情欲。

“Sam……已经，已经满了，进不来了。”Dean感觉到视线渐渐模糊，该死的眼泪，但是在这种情况下他根本无暇顾及那些自己觉得娘唧唧的东西。

Sam十分确定，Dean完全能够容纳下自己，只不过每一次开始都是这么紧张。他拍了拍Dean的屁股“放松点，不然我进去的时候可能真的会撕裂。”

他能感觉到，在后穴阻碍他的老二进去的力量几乎消失，Sam直接插进去，免得Dean又开始想别的。

在自己刚刚放松时，已经进来了一半的巨物迅速的继续向里，直接撞到的最里的肠壁。Dean被突然出现的快感刺激，挨着小腹的阴茎颤了颤，小孔内吐出了小部分白色的液体。

“Sam！”

阴茎从小学中抽出些，又重新撞进来，几次之后，在一次的撞击时，Dean突然僵住，浑身的肌肉颤了颤。Sam找到了那个位置，然后调整目标，确定每一下都可以准确的擦过那个点。

“Sa-Sam，慢，慢点，”Dean的声音开始变得有些尖锐，但并不是刺耳的那种，而是那种仿佛失去了力量，软绵绵的。“不要总是，总是撞那里，唔……”

Sam并没有听他的话，将头埋在对方向后仰，露出的脖颈旁，“Dean……”他轻轻咬了咬那里的皮肤，留下了一个红色的印记。向上找到了Dean的嘴，含住对方的下唇，用舌头舔弄着形状完美的唇。手指按住了胸膛上的那两点，轻捏着挺立起来的乳头。

“嗯……Sam……啊……求你……松，松手。”

“Dean……你真棒……”

“啊……Sam……Sammy！”

在最后一声的Sammy中，白浊从阴茎中喷射出来，落在了Dean肌肉块隐约可见的小腹上，而埋在他屁股里的巨怪老二也在拿出来之前，用精液灌满了他的后面。Dean本想拿过旁边的手纸把那些精液擦掉，没想到Sam拽住他的手压在床上阻止了他的动作。

“Dean……我又硬了……”Dean抬眼看到了Sam的puppy eyes，但让他更加惊恐的是，他感觉到自己屁股里的那个阴茎，又把他的后面给撑满了。


End file.
